


God Damnit Michael

by Linzphantom



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gavin is in it for a second, Gen, Lindsay and Meg are mentioned, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzphantom/pseuds/Linzphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is fed up with Michael's shit. Joel needs to take a chill pill. Burnie is a precious human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Damnit Michael

**Author's Note:**

> Filled from a prompt on Tumblr from drunkroosters:  
> 'my roommate needs an au where Tyler Coe is is Michael’s big brother. And Michael is constantly getting in trouble and doing REALLY dumb shit and Tyler is just like “God dammit Michael” and has to fix the situation  
> So please! Any fic writers got a hot second to write a lil thing? ❤️'

Tyler was pissed off.

No, that wasn’t right. It wasn’t really anger (okay, maybe a little bit) but mostly, it was resignation. It wasn’t the first time he’d been called out of class to deal with a situation like this, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. Hell, everyone in his class _knew_ it too. It was a Ferris Bueller-like situation, he thought sardonically as an out of breath and red-faced vice principal and accounting teacher came storming through the door of his classroom. Before the man had even started speaking, all the heads in the room had swivelled to Tyler’s desk, like he was the one in trouble. He resisted the urge to slam his head on the wood in front of him. Just one week. One week without any trouble. Was that too much to ask? Apparently it was, as the sweaty man at the front of the room caught his breath a little, waving off the amused attempts of his teacher to get him to sit down or something.

“Mr. Coe, we require your presence in Principal Hullum’s office.”

Mr. Heyman said, not that Tyler was surprised. He didn’t even need to say anything. Tyler looked mournfully down at the notebook in front of him, where he had been half taking notes and half doodling a picture of his girlfriend Mariel on the edges. Okay, so he wasn’t the best artist, but he could try, okay?! It’d make her laugh when she saw it anyway, so that was all that mattered. Seeing a smile on her face made his day just a little bit brighter. And it seemed like he was going to be needing it today. Maybe some extra cuddling, depending on the situation.

“ _Now_ , Mr. Coe.”

Tyler gave a resigned sigh and stuffed the notebook into his backpack, slinging it onto his back and making his way to the front of the classroom. He smiled tightly at his teacher. He felt bad for him, Mr. Ramsey was a great teacher, and despite the rather frequent interruptions during his chemistry class, he still managed to make his teaching interesting. It helped that he had all these cool tattoos up and down his arms that made Tyler want tattoos and that his voice squeaked when he got excited. Mr. Ramsey just returned the smile, clapping him on the shoulder as Tyler followed Mr. Heyman out the door. Hopefully he’d be able to get the notes he missed from someone in his class...maybe Ryan would actually take some? That kid was so smart that sometimes he didn’t even need to take notes, he just remembered everything. Ah well, he’d figure it out. Tyler was thrown out of his musings when he realized that Mr. Heyman was talking in the characteristic way that he did, all wild hand gestures and rhetorical questions.

“...and then he let loose a bag of crickets in the boys bathroom, and where did he even get a bag of live crickets?! Who sells those?! And why the boy’s bathroom?! Mr. Coe, _are you listening?_ ”

Tyler blinked and looked at the accounting teacher’s face, which, at this point, looked rather crazed. He froze for a second, recounting what had just been said and just sighed internally this time. _He_ wasn’t surprised, why was Mr. Heyman surprised? He decided to nod his head instead of asking that question.

“Of course, Sir. I’m really sorry in advance.”

Tyler added, his voice rumbling as he spoke. No matter how many times he spoke to people, he (and he assumed everyone else) was surprised by how deep his voice had gotten. It seemed like not that long ago that he was a squeaky-voiced little kid with a dream of playing football. Of course, he’d accomplished the football part, but now the high school senior’s voice was as deep as a thirty year old man’s, making all the girls (and mostly everyone else his age) swoon when they heard it. He only had eyes for his girlfriend, though, so it wasn’t like he tried to seduce people with his ‘husky baritone’, as Ryan liked to call it.

They were nearing the front office now and Mr. Heyman had stopped talking, apparently deciding to fume in silence. Probably better than way, since Tyler really didn’t have anything else to say except ‘sorry’ over and over again, which he was sure they were all tired of hearing. Mr. Heyman opened the door and held it open for Tyler and he took a deep breath, steeling himself as he stepped over the threshold, immediately meeting the glare of the rather cranky secretary sitting at the front desk. Mr. Sorola was known for his distaste of most humans and the rumors of how he acted when he got really drunk (the ‘Cheese Master’ had been whispered in the halls for weeks before he’d threatened to give them all detention). Tyler averted his gaze, instead landing on the closed door marked with Principal Hullum’s name. Closed, that wasn’t good. He wondered what else he’d done, because if it was just the crickets, it wouldn’t be this urgent. Tyler started towards the door of the office, Mr. Heyman shadowing his steps. He passed the open door of the guidance counselor’s office and smiled at the curly haired man sitting at a desk inside. Mr. Burns (Burnie, as he insisted everyone call him) looked up from his computer and smiled at the sight of the senior.

“Tyler! How are you?”

He asked, a look of genuine interest on his face. That’s why everyone liked him in the school. There weren’t any _bad_ faculty members in the school, but there were the ones who you tended to avoid. Mr. Sorola, for one. On a bad day, it’d be wise to steer clear of Mr. Jenzen’s room, as he could be heard swearing up and down the hallways when one of his students (namely Jeremy Dooley or Matt Bragg) would ask a question that they knew would rile up the Geometry teacher. Other than that, mostly everyone on staff was great, but Burnie made you feel like you were his best friend who he hasn’t seen in a month and he has all the time in the world to talk to you, when really, he doesn’t, and he’s already missed six meetings this month, _come on Burns, this isn’t a fuckin’ meet and greet._

Tyler shrugged his shoulders and gestured his head towards Mr. Hullum’s office.

“As well as can be expected, I suppose. Hope you have a good day, Mr. Burns.”

He said with a charming smile and Burnie gave a nod of understanding. They were all used to seeing Tyler in the front office, and honestly, he was a welcome change to the usual hooligans they hauled in there.

“You too, Tyler. And that’s Burnie!”

He called after him as Tyler continued walking. Tyler smiled again and shook his head. That smile fell when he finally reached the polished wood of the door. He could hear raised voices inside and he was _not_ looking forward to hearing what those voices were saying. He closed his eyes as Mr. Heyman reached around him and knocked on the door. A muffled ‘come in’ was heard and the door was opened, and Tyler was faced with the cause of all his frustrations.

When Tyler had been around three or four years old, his dad had remarried. It hadn’t been a big deal, he hadn’t really remembered his mom all that much, since she had left without a word one day, and the new lady was nice and let him have ice cream whenever they went to the park. After about six months after they got married, they’d sat little Tyler down and explained to him that there was someone growing inside his ‘mommy’ (he’d gotten used to calling her that). He’d decided that that was just fine with him, and went back to playing with his toy soldiers and Hot Wheels on the carpet. Three months after that, his little brother came into the world. Michael Vincent Jones-Coe had been a loud baby from the start. Tyler may not have been in the room when he’d been born, but he could hear the wailing from where he had been sitting in the waiting room with his grandfather.

Growing up, Tyler had adjusted into the role of big brother pretty quickly. He shared his toys with Michael as soon as he was able to play, read stories to him, and when Michael started school, no one dared mess with him in case his third grader brother came after them (he only had to do that one time, and really, all he did was give the kid a little bit of shove and some tough words).

Michael’s mischief started when he was young. It began with slight things, like him getting caught taking a cookie from a store (and blaming it on Tyler), or when he snuck a whoopie cushion under his first grade teacher’s chair and got the whole class laughing when she sat down. His parents didn’t really see any problem with it until he started getting into more trouble at school. Not grade wise- his brother had always been a smart kid, and that didn’t change. No, more like, getting into more fights, detentions, suspensions, things like that. Luckily he’s never been expelled, but Tyler feels like that might have something to do with the fact that the vice chairman for the school board happens to be his and Michael’s godmother.

Every since Michael had started high school, Tyler had been called out of class more times than he could count to explain his little brother’s behavior. At first it was a rare thing, but as soon as they started to see the effect that Tyler had on Michael, he was the first one they ran to when they had a problem. Which was great and all, but Tyler _did_ have classes that he needed to pass if he wanted to graduate from high school with a football scholarship like he was planning. Now it was more like four times a week that Tyler found himself in the office, staring down at his little Freshman brother.

Michael Jones-Coe was slouched in one of the chairs set in front of Mr. Hullum’s desk, his signature beanie pulled low over his curly hair, arms crossed across his chest. He had a slight smirk on his face as he stared challengingly at Mr. Hullum, who was really looking like he’d rather be anywhere but here. Tyler felt for him, he really did. As the door opened, Michael glanced back at the door and did a double take at the sight of his brother. He blanched, the smirk falling from his lips as he sat up straighter in his chair. Despite his ‘tough-guy’ attitude, Michael would die rather than let his brother be disappointed in him, which is why, Tyler assumed, he kept his grades up and never did anything _too_ bad. It was like when they were kids and Michael would follow Tyler (or ‘Tywer’, as he called him) around as he played with his friends outside, wanting to be included. He’d always tried to include Michael when he could, but some of their games weren’t fit for him. He’d always made time to hang out with his little brother, despite how some of his friends had grumbled about how lame it was.

Tyler stared at Michael, letting him know he wasn’t amused, and Michael swallowed nervously, turning back around to face Mr. Hullum. Tyler huffed out a sigh and took the seat next to his brother, nodding to Mr. Hullum and getting one in return. Mr. Hullum wasn’t a bad Principal in any way, but he always looked like he was done with Michael’s shit, and Tyler was always worried that this would be the time when their Godmother’s weight wouldn’t be able to keep his little brother from getting kicked out of school.

“Thank you for coming, Tyler. I didn’t want to bother your parents at work, since I’m sure we can just resolve this easily. Now, I’m sure you’ve been informed of the situation?”

Mr. Hullum said, casting a glance at Mr. Heyman, who, Tyler just realized, had shut the door behind them and was standing in the corner of the room, eyes drilling holes in the back of Michael’s head. Tyler didn’t like that look and unconsciously scooted his chair a little closer to his brother’s, shielding him from any danger, real or not.

“Uh, some of it, Sir. I heard something about crickets in a bathroom?”

Tyler said, glancing at Mr. Hullum to confirm. The Principal nodded and Tyler noticed a slight twitch of Michael’s lips out of the corner of his eye. He reached under the chair with his foot and kicked Michael’s heel, who jumped at the contact and sent him a glare. Tyler returned the look with the same force and Michael rolled his eyes, settling back in the chair with a huff. Mr. Hullum watched this silent exchange with slight amusement in his eyes, before he steepled his fingers in front of his face and directed his attention to Tyler.

“Yes, along with releasing a bag of crickets in the boys bathroom, he also covered Mr. Heyman’s entire classroom in Saran Wrap. I assume he had accomplices in that, because it happened during lunch, but he won’t come forward with any names, so I’m afraid he’s going to have to take the brunt of the punishment.” 

Mr. Hullum said, and was about to continue speaking when Mr. Heyman piped up from the corner.

“Don’t, don’t forget about the door!”

He said shrilly. Now Tyler understood where this sudden hostility towards his brother had come from. Mr. Hullum took his reading glasses of his face, cleaning them with a small cloth on his desk.

“Yes, Joel, I haven’t forgotten. It, ah, appears that Michael also covered the entrance to Mr. Heyman’s classroom with Saran Wrap, which he walked into. Mr. Heyman was concerned about, ah...what was it again, Joel?”

“Whiplash, Matt! I could have whiplash, or permanent damage to my spine! I almost spilled my coffee, too, I could have gotten third degree burns! And-”

“Yes, yes, okay. So there’s that. Uh, well, I know we’ve been here before, Mr. Coe, and we’re only a few months into the school year. I just don’t want this to keep happening, because if it does, something worse than just a week of detentions is going to be given to your brother.”

Tyler had watched the exchange between the Vice Principal and the Principal like a tennis game. He’d had to stop a slight smile from coming on his face at Mr. Heyman’s dramatics, because it would do to encourage Michael like that. As it was, he could see his brother's mouth twitching as well, even though he didn’t turn around, probably having already heard this conversation before Tyler had arrived. If there was one thing Tyler could say about his brother, he was damn creative. If Tyler had been any sort of prankster like Michael when he’d been his age, he’d never have thought of something like Saran Wrapping a classroom. He’d probably have stuck with the whoopie cushion on the chair, like a little first grade Michael had done. But once again, it wouldn’t be good to show Michael that his antics amused him.

As for the accomplices that Mr. Hullum was talking about, Tyler had a pretty good idea about who those could be. Michael had been friends with this kid on their block for at least six years now, Ray Narvaez Jr, a quiet boy who mostly stuck to video games and was great with one-liners that even got Tyler to crack up on more than one occasion. A couple of years ago, a new boy had moved to their town from England, Gavin Free. Michael had, at first, clashed with the loud, big-nosed boy, but they soon clicked and became best friends. And then there was Michael’s girlfriend, Lindsay, who was just as quick with the insults as his brother and could take anything you threw at her. They were a good pair, but they’d be deadly if they ever teamed up to like, rob banks or something. At least, that’s what Tyler always said. And lastly, there was Gavin’s girlfriend, Meg, a model who dyed her hair bright colors every few months and had a close friendship with Mariel and Ryan. Tyler suspected that those three (or at least Gavin) was involved in this prank, but Michael was loyal to a fault, so he doubted any of their names would be getting mentioned, even if Mr. Hullum probably suspected it.

Tyler looked back at Mr. Hullum and nodded his head.

“I understand, Mr. Hullum. I’m really sorry about this. Michael will, of course, clean up Mr. Heyman’s classroom and get the crickets out of the bathroom...”

Tyler paused at Michael’s indignant noise next to him, turning and shooting the boy a look that clearly said that he didn’t have a choice in the matter. Michael’s protest died on his lips and he slumped more in the chair, bottom lip sticking out in an angry pout.

“...and serve the week’s detention. I’m sure my parents will take proper action when they hear about this, and I want to thank you for not bothering them. I’ll try my hardest to keep him in check.”

Tyler finished, looking Mr. Hullum in the eye with all the sincerity he had in his body. They all knew this would happen again. Tyler did, Mr. Hullum did, hell, even the maintainers knew it (and Tyler was just imagining their frustration at having found out about the crickets in the bathroom). Michael was full of mischief and that wasn’t going to change any time soon. Maybe for a couple of days, Tyler could get him to lay off his pranks, but he couldn’t be there all the time watching his little brother, so it was bound to happen. It was always good to have optimism, though. _Maybe_ this would be the last time. _Maybe_ Tyler would actually be able to attend all his classes. _Maybe_ the dinosaurs would come back and they’d live among the humans.

Mr. Hullum sighed and nodded his head, pushing his chair back and getting out of his seat. Tyler knew that was the sign that they were dismissed and he stood up, grabbing Michael’s arm in his hand to pull his brother up as well. He’d appreciate it if Michael showed some respect at least until they were out of the office. That’d be nice. Tyler gave Mr. Hullum a small, grateful smile, Mr. Heyman a look, and left the room, passing by Burnie’s office and waving. Burnie saw Michael in his brother’s grasp and shook his head with an exasperated chuckle. Mr. Sorola glared at them over the top of his computer as they exited the office.

"And hat off, Mr. Jones-Coe!" 

Mr. Sorola yelled out just as the door closed behind them. Michael cackled, pulling the beanie down further just to spite the secretary. His growl of frustration could be heard even through the thick wooden door.

Tyler kept a hold of his brother’s arm until they were a little ways down the hallway before letting go and turning towards the younger boy, crossing his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow as he waited for Michael to speak. Michael grinned toothily and slipped his beanie off his head to run a hand through the brown curls that he and Tyler didn’t share. He pulled the beanie back into it’s usual position and shrugged his shoulders, still smiling.

“Mr. Heyman was givin’ Gav a hard time the other day. Marked one of his tests bad ‘cause he was answering some of his questions in that dumb way that Gavin does. Heyman got mad at him and gave him a low grade, so I decided to get revenge.”

Michael said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. Tyler shut his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Gavin was known around school for being a genius when it came to some things, but the way he went about saying them made him come off like an idiot, which infuriated some of his teachers, Mr. Heyman included. It made sense that Michael would want to protect his friend like that, but Tyler wished he’d done something else, like maybe told someone. He said that to Michael, who just shrugged again in response.

Tyler sighed and looked back down at his little brother. His infuriated, mischief-making, foul-mouthed baby brother. He grumbled under his breath and slung an arm around Michael’s shoulders, guiding him down the hall to where he knew the boy’s class was. His friends were probably worried about him. As they walked, Tyler asked one more question.

“What about the crickets in the bathroom?”

He questioned and Michael looked up at him with that shit-eating grin again.

“I gotta do something to stay entertained, Ty.”

He said before dashing out from underneath his brother’s arm before he could say anything in response. He reached the door of his classroom and turned back, the grin replaced with a soft smile.

“Thank, Tyler.”

He said and Tyler smiled back, before gesturing with his hands for Michael to shoo. Michael rolled his eyes and headed into the room. Tyler turned around to head back to his own classroom, where he could probably enjoy about fifteen minutes of class before the bell rang, but not before hearing the distinctive squawked ‘Michael!’ come from his brother’s classroom, uttered by his British best friend. Tyler chuckled under his breath, knowing that this wouldn’t be the last time he’d have to come to his brother’s aid, and knowing that he’d never stop doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy! So I'll be updating 'Keep Yourself Together' soon, and I working on 'Not A Big Fan Of Bats', but here is a fill from a prompt on Tumblr that I wanted to post! Woo! Okay! Bye!
> 
> Thanks to my friend Tiffany for the prank idea! Well, the cricket one. 
> 
> I might make this part of a series...because I have a lot of ideas for a RT High School AU. Hmm...
> 
> Comment, leave kudos, subscribe, yeah!


End file.
